


The lucky one

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Championship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: It's the world championship and Andreas Wellinger crashes, however, he gets lucky in the end.// Mixed championship





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little "what if" scenario concerning today.  
> Enjoy!

The moment Andreas hits the icy ground, Stephan knows that he is not going to make it; even for a Wellinger, standing 110 meters with the current wind conditions is an almost impossible task.  
So when his feet make contact with the snow, Andi loses his balance and it's only a matter of a second until his left leg starts sliding and he hits the ground.  
This is when Stephan's heart stops beating for a second and continues to do so at double pace shortly after, pumping fear through his body while he can her his blood rushing through his veins.

  
Richard, who is standing next to him, pats his back and whispers: "They're still world champions!" but Stephan honestly couldn't care less; he knows that the 110 meters were enough, even with this catastrophic landing, but Andi is still lying on the ground, rolled in one like a fetus.

  
So he shoves off the hand of the other German jumper and makes his way through the press people, his heart tattooing cries of desperation against his ribs.  
And then, finally, he passes the Austrian team which is already standing right behind the barrier to prepare for the flower ceremony, Stefan Kraft still in shock and clutching his boyfriend's arm, and kneels down next to Andreas.

  
In reality, the crash happened only a few seconds earlier but to Stephan, it feels as if he had been waiting for years to finally check whether Andreas is fine or not.  
He is even earlier than the paramedics and the rest of the German mixed team, his fingers desperately searching for Andi's hand to show his team mate that he is with him.  
The younger one does not seem to notice his best friend at first, instead he is groaning and breathing heavily, his hand closed around his left knee and his eyes shut.

"Andi! Hey, Andreas!", his own voice seems distant to Stephan and he slides closer to the taller one while he reaches out and softly touches Andi's neck, hoping to provide some comfort.  
Suddenly, the younger one's eyes fly open and he seems to be blended by the flash lights for a few seconds until his gaze focuses on Stephan, relief showing on his face.

  
"You're here", he states, his voice shaky.  
Stephan almost laughs out at that: "Where else would I be?"  
Andreas cracks a smile, even though pain is flushing his cheeks: "No, I-I mean, you're _here_. As in _to check whether I'm... h-hurt_ ", the last part is barely more than a whisper.

  
"Of course I am, Welli", Stephan breathes against Andreas' neck, slowly inhaling the scent of the other man, relief washing over him.  
"God, why are you always so lucky?", he laughs a little desperate and ignores the voices of his coaches and team mates telling him to let go of Andreas for a minute.  
Andreas, who is still in pain but obviously not seriously injured, shrugs his shoulders and reaches out to bring Stephan closer to him.

  
"There's a world championship I've got to celebrate, that's why."  
"You're impossible", Stephan says.  
"No, I'm Andi", his best friend answers and the older one can't help to roll his eyes and let out a sigh at the same time.

  
"I'm so very proud of you", he adds, his lips still close to Andi's ear to make sure that he's the only one that can hear him.  
"You better are, babe", Andreas hisses in return and turns his head just when Stephan is about to place a secret kiss on his loved one's cheek, resulting in a full kiss; his mouth on Andreas' and a sigh against his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough ski jumping fanfictions and I just had to do sonething about it.  
> It would mean a lot if you'd comment or give kudos.  
> Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
